


So Much For First Impressions

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: DCU Drabbles [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Humor, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Superman meets Batman. Batman is kind of a dick about it. Then again, what's new?





	

Superman had heard of Batman before, had hear any number of rumors about him, actually.

He'd heard that the Bat could fly, could see in the dark, could turn into a shadow, could even kill with a single glance.

He'd also heard Batman was actually a vampire.

But, really, the man(?) he'd finally met in person defeating the Penguin did seem just that mysterious!

He practically disappeared into the night, reappearing just as fast as he'd gone and pulled weapons out of everywhere!

At the end of the battle, Superman finally landed with two unconscious goons, dropping them at the feet of the arriving police with a smile. He approached Batman with a wave, "Hey, It's-"

Batman raised one arm straight above his head and Superman smiled again until he heard a shot, watching Batman soar up into the night sky. He was probably the only person who heard the grappling gun retracting or the jet gliding away above them.

Well, that was Batman, apparently. No wonder there were so many rumors about the guy.  



End file.
